All I Need
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Chap 2 is UP [END] "Cinta tidak harus memiliki" SHIT! Kalimat macam apa itu? Sekali aku mencintainya, maka dia harus jadi milikku. HunHan, XiuHan, SeKai Baekyeol. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**All I Need**

Author : K. Yue

Genre : (?)

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : M

Chapter : 1/2

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Luhan, ia milikku. :P. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu di penuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

.

.

**Summary : "**Cinta tidak harus memiliki". _SHIT!_ Kalimat macam apa itu? Sekali aku mencintainya, maka ia harus menjadi milikku!

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, suasana di cafetaria kampus selalu ramai dan bising. Apalagi di jam istirahat saat sebagian besar mahasiswa mengisi perutnya yang melantunkan suara. Meski berisik, Luhan selalu menyukai suasana seperti yang lebih hidup seperti ini. Suara tertawa yang begitu kuat saat beberapa orang memperagakan dengan gaya konyol bagaimana dosen yang berwajah serius saat bicara di depan. Ada juga beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai berteriak karena tidak sabar mengantri di kasir. Beberapa mahasiswi yang membicarakan hal – hal tidak penting sambil sesekali berbisik saat melihat namja tampan lewat di dekat mereka. Belum lagi sorakan dan siulan namja genit jika mereka melihat cewek sexy.

Luhan memperhatikan itu semua sambil sesekali tersenyum. _Orange juice _yang ia pesan masih tersisa lebih dari setengah karena ia hampir lupa untuk meminumnya. Ia terlalu asyik dengan dunia bising yang terpampang di depannya.

"HOI!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat sebuah tangan kekar yang besar menampar mejanya dengan agak keras. Awalnya ia kesal karena ada yang menganggunya, namun saat melihat wajah konyol namja didepannya, ia tersenyum.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Chanyeol. Apa kamu mau mengganggu kesenanganku?"

Chanyeol cuma memasang cengirannya. Ia langsung duduk dikursi yang ada di depan Luhan tanpa permisi karena ia tahu Luhan pasti mengizinkannya. Tadi ia memang sengaja mengagetkan Luhan.

"Kau bahagia mengganggu kesenanganku, Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ayolah Luhan… dari semua orang normal di dunia ini mungkin hanya kamu yang begitu menikmati suasana berisik yang berantakan seperti disini. Aku tahu kamu tinggal sendirian sekarang, namun kalau kamu memang ingin berada di keramaian, kenapa menolak untuk tinggal bersama kami eoh? Bukankah kamu tahu aku ini _happy virus _yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hidup?"

"Benar!" Sebuah suara manis menyahuti Chanyeol. Luhan memutar matanya bosan saat melihat siapa yang muncul, Baekhyun kekasihnya Chanyeol. Pasangan _hyper _yang luar biasa gila sudah muncul didepannya. Pasangan yang tidak segan – segan untuk melakukan _french kiss _dikeramaian hanya untuk menentukan siapa pemenang pertarungan lidah mereka lalu yang kalah akan mentraktir. Setelah semua orang yang melihat adegan itu menelan ludah, mereka akan menghentikannya sambil tertawa. Luhan tidak membenci mereka, sedikitpun. Ia hanya merasa seperti seorang pemimpi di siang bolong jika ia begitu ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan pasangan gila itu. Sayangnya percintaannya tidaklah semulus dua sahabatnya.

"Luhan! Kamu melamun lagi!" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan kencang. Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia ikutan mencubit pipi Luhan yang sebelah lagi.

"Aw… appo… Dasar setan stress!" Luhan memaki sambil menggosok – gosok pipinya yang terasa panas. Dua namja di depannya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Makanya Jangan melamun. Apa kamu tidak takut wajahmu jadi seperti kakekku? Penuh kerutan?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia masih muda dan kerutan merupakan ketakutan terbesarnya, selain kehilangan orang yg ia cintai. Saat ia mulus dan mempesona saja _orang itu, _orang yang ia cintai sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Meski ia sudah melakukan hal yang mungkin tidak akan dilakukan orang lain, _orang itu _tetap tidak menerimanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan karena Luhan kembali terdiam. Mereka saling menyenggol untuk menyuruh siapa yang harus berbicara. Akhirnya, sebagai calon suami yang baik, Chanyeol pun mengalah.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol pura – pura batuk untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Setelah Luhan menoleh padanya, barulah ia mulai bicara.

"Luhan-ah… kamu jangan terus menyendiri seperti ini, ne? Masih banyak orang yang begitu menyayangimu. Seperti kami berdua misalnya." Chanyeol berhenti sebentar lalu merangkul Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum melihatnya. "Meski kedua orang tuamu meninggal dan adikmu,ahem, Sehun menghilang tanpa jejak sejak kalian hanya tinggal berdua, kamu tidak harus menutup diri. Tetaplah seperti Luhan yang ceria seperti selama ini. Luhan yang begitu _innocent, _manis, aktif di klub sepak bola. Jadi kamu jangan selalu merasa sendirian karena masih ada yang peduli padamu, okay?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia meminum jusnya. "Terima kasih," ujar Luhan sambil memamerkan senyuman manisnya yang palsu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ber _high five _ria karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Luhan tidak sepenuhnya senang seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

"Aku harus pergi karena setelah ini aku ada mata kuliah lagi, aku duluan, ne?" Luhan langsung berdiri dan membereskan barang – barangnya. Sepasang kekasih dihadapannya mengangguk.

"Hati – hati Luhan…" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan bicara dengan agak keras hingga sebagian orang melihat kearah mereka. Luhan tidak menjawab dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Suasana koridor yang tidak begitu ramai selalu mengingatkan Luhan akan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat saat ia berada diluar apartemennya. Suasanya yang sepi, tanpa ada keributan. Bahkan kadang merasa ia seperti orang yang kehilangan kemampuan bicara karena ia yang kebanyakan diam tanpa bicara, kecuali ada hal yang luar biasa penting yang mengharuskannya untuk berkata – kata. Sejak saat itu, hanya dengan beberapa orang saja ia bisa akrab. Teman – temannya banyak yang menjauh dan menyayangkan keadaannya yang berubah total dari seseorang yang periang dan penuh semangat menjadi seorang yang pemurung dan pendiam.

Karena berjalan sambil melamun, Luhan tidak menyadari ada seorang namja berkulit agak gelap dari orang Korea kebanyakan berdiri didepannya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Luhan mengelus keningnya yang menabrak dada namja itu.

"Mian…" Luhan membungkukkan badannya. Namun namja itu sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Saat Luhan mendongak, ia terkejut melihat wajah yang SANGAT tidak ingin ia lihat. Wajah yang begitu ia benci, yang ia anggap merebut hal yang sangat penting baginya.

"Hi..Luhan _hyung!" _namja itu menyapa Luhan sambil menampilkan seringaiannya yang menakutkan.

"Hi juga, Kai. Bisakah kamu menyingkir karena aku mau lewat?"

Namja bernama Kai itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa Luhan _hyung! _Bukankah kamu tahu dengan jelas kalau aku selalu ingin membicarakan hal yang sama setiap aku bertemu denganmu?"

Luhan hanya membuang nafas berat.

"Tidak usah menampilkan wajah seolah kamu memang patut dikasihani karena hal itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Kamu tidak perlu menunjukkan penderitaanmu karena kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi. Mungkin semua orang yang mengenalmu akan iba karena kamu berubah sejak kehilangan kedua orang tuamu dan adikmu, Sehun yang juga kekasihku!"

Deg. Luhan selalu merasa ia hendak menenggelamkan Kai di lautan paling dalam agar tubuhnya jadi makanan ikan buas setiap ia mendengar Kai membanggakan kalau ia lah yang lebih dipilih oleh Sehun daripada hyungnya sendiri.

"Aku tahu semuanya Luhan!"

"Tahu apa? Bukankah kamu memang tahu kalau aku sangat bersedih ka…"

"Apanya yang bersedih!" bentak Kai tiba – tiba. Ia selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat berhadapan dengan penipu ulung seperti Luhan. Orang yang memanfaatkan _baby face _miliknya untuk mengelabui orang lain.

"Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tahu semuanya! Pertama, tentang kematian orang tuamu, aku tahu kalau mereka tidak meninggal dalam kecelakaan karena rem nya blong. Tapi karena kamu sendiri yang memutuskan tali remnya hingga mereka jatuh kedalam jurang. Kamu melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena mereka menentang hubunganmu dengan Sehun! Mereka tidak mungkin membiarkan jika anak mereka yang paling besar mencintai adiknya sendiri. Kamu yang sangat marah langsung membunuh mereka berdua. Kedua, mengenai Sehun. Ia menghilang sesaat setelah pemakaman ahjumma dan ahjusshi. Ia tetap tidak ditemukan meski polisi sudah turun tangan untuk mencari keberadaannya yang hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Aku yakin kalau kamulah yang menyembunyikannya. Benarkan?"

"Ka…" _Kai, sepertinya kamu orang yang berbakat untuk jadi pengarang novel misteri, kenapa tidak mengambil jurusan sastra saja?_ "Kamu tidak sepantasnya berkata seperti itu! apa kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merasa kehilangan?" Luhan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata – kata sok polos saat berhadapan dengan Kai.

"Kehilangan? Benarkah?" Kai memasang ekspresi pura – pura kaget.

"T-Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kehilangan saat orang tuanya meninggal dan adiknya lenyap?"

"Oh, kalau kamu memang bersedih, setidaknya aku akan melihatmu mengunjungi rumah orang tuamu, tapi kamu malah menjualnya. Kamu juga membiarkan pamanmu yang urak – urakan itu untuk menjalankan perusahaan appamu padahal kamu orang yang cukup pintar untuk mengambil alih. Lalu tentang Sehun, aku mengenalnya melebihi siapapun! Ia tidak mungkin menjauhkan diri dari orang karena ia benci kesepian. Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan menemukannya dan membongkar semua kebusukanmu, Luhan! Percuma aku menghargaimu dengan memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung _jika kelakuanmu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dihargai. Aku sepertinya harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Luhan…keparat?"

Luhan sudah hampir membenturkan kepala Kai kedinding saat ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal dibelakangnya. "Siapa yang keparat, Kim Jong In?" Luhan menoleh, ternyata itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Huh! Kalian lagi!" Kai mencibir.

"Apa maksudmu 'kalian lagi'? Kami memang akan selalu mengawasi Luhan darimu karena kamu pasti akan mengatakan hal yang aneh – aneh lagi tentangnya. Kami tahu kamu sedih kehilangan Sehun, tapi kamu sangat tidak pantas untuk menyalahkan Luhan!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Kai memutar matanya bosan. Berurusan dengan dua namja tolol ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya saja. "Baiklah.. baiklah. Aku mengalah! Aku pergi dan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi!"

"Rasanya sudah ratusan kali aku mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi kamu selalu mengulanginya lagi. Maumu apa sih sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin membongkar kejahatan dan menemukan kekasihku. Itu saja kok. Benarkan, Luhan _hyung?" _Kai berbisik ditelinga Luhan dan sesaat ia merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat sebuah bercak ungu kemerahan dileher Luhan. Ia cepat – cepat menyingkir dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang bingung dengan tingkahnya. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

Kai merasa pikirannya dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal saat ini. Bercak yang ia temukan tadi adalah _kiss mark. _Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengenalinya. Luhan namja yang setengah mati mencintai Sehun tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengan namja lain sekalipun Sehun telah raib. Luhan hanya menginginkan Sehun. Kalau sampai ada bekas seperti itu ditubuh Luhan, berarti pelakunya tidak lain Sehun! Dan itu berarti kalau…Luhan memang benar menyembunyikan Sehun seperti perkiraannya!

*.~.*

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Ia menyetel AC kuat – kuat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Kejadian saat tadi siang bertemu dengan Kai alias Jongin masih membuatnya kesal! Kenapa namja itu tidak terima nasib saja Sehun pergi dari sisinya? Dan lagi Luhan ketakutan karena Kai seolah detektif handal yang bisa menebak semuanya dengan jelas seolah ia ikut menyaksikannya. Luhan merasa malam ia kembali tidak bisa tidur karena Kai pasti akan mengajak polisi untuk menggeledah rumahnya.

Dugaan Luhan sama sekali tidak meleset karena beberapa saat setelahnya rumahnya didatangi oleh lima orang polisi dan kembali menggeledah semua isinya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Luhan hanya duduk manis di ruang tamu sambil menunggu mereka selesai dengan urusannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak, namun jika itu ia lakukan maka Kai akan semakin yakin kalau ia menyembunyikan Sehun. Kai terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk memeriksa hampir setiap inci isi apartemennya. Namun seperti biasa, setelah mereka melakukan pencarian selama berjam – jam, hasilnya tetap nihil dan sudah pasti kekesalan Kai semakin memuncak.

"Untuk saat ini kamu masih menang, tapi berikutnya aku pasti akan menemukan Sehun!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu menganggap aku menyembunyikan Sehun eoh? Aku tahu kamu bersedih kehilangan kekasih, Kai. Tapi menuduh tanpa bukti adalah tindakan yang salah dan aku bisa saja menuntutmu jika aku ingin."

"_Kiss Mark!"_ujar Kai tiba – tiba.

"Eoh?" Luhan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu! Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sehun! Kamu sangat mencintainya hingga tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang lain. Kalau bukan ia yang melakukannya, siapa lagi?"

"Hmmfft…" Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kau terlalu polos, Kai. Aku punya kekasih dan apakah salah kalau ia melakukan hal seperti itu padaku?"

Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau punya kekasih?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku namja yang tidak laku?"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kekasihmu kemari hingga aku yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk dan ia pun menelepon seseorang. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, seorang namja berpipi _chubby _masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ini namjachinguku, namanya Xiumin."

Xiumin pun menyalami Kai dan Kai menyambut tangan namja itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Kai? Aku sering mendengarmu dari Luhan. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kamu memanggil polisi untuk menggeledah apartemennya karena kalau tidak, aku yang akan menghabisimu, bocah!"

Sebenarnya Kai masih ingin membalas, namun polisi itu sudah selesai menggeledah dan mereka tidak menemukan apapun. "Maaf, tuan Kai. Seperti biasa, Luhan sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti ia menyembunyikan adiknya. Dan kami harap anda tidak akan melakukan tindakan yang sia – sia seperti ini lagi."

Kai terdiam, kalau memang polisi pun tidak bisa membongkarnya berarti Luhan sangat hebat.

"Untuk Luhan-ssi, kami minta maaf karena telah menggangu waktu luang anda. Kami berjanji ini terakhir kalinya kami datang kemari."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak apa – apa. Aku tahu kalau kalian hanya melaksanakan tugas saja. Kalau memang ini yang terakhir, aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam," polisi itupun menunduk dan mereka keluar dari apartemen Luhan, diikuti Kai paling belakang.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ia memang selalu yakin kalau Kai bodoh itu tidak akan menemukan apapun!

"Luhan…" Xiumin membalik tubuh Luhan hingga mereka berhadapan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kalau aku mau mengaku sebagai namjachingumu yang palsu, kamu akan memberiku imbalan dengan memperbolehkanku … menyentuh tubuhmu?"

Luhan masih ingin protes, namun tidak jadi karena Xiumin ternyata sudah memegang juniornya dengan erat. Meremasnya dari luar. Tidak cuma itu saja, Xiumin juga mulai menciuminya dengan kasar, menggigit sepanjang garis rahangnya dan meninggalkan jejaknya seolah ia adalah pemilik tubuh yang tengah ia nikmati ini. Luhan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang hampir meloncat keluar dari bibirnya.

Tapi ia hanya bisa menahannya sebentar saja karena kini ia sudah berada diatas ranjang dengan Xiumin diatasnya. Mereka berdua sudah _naked_. Namja itu memelintir _nipple_ nya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah lagi ia gigit dan mempermainkannya dengan lihai. Luhan mempersiapkan hatinya karena Xiumin tidak pernah berlaku lembut dan selalu menusuknya tanpa persiapan.

"Ah.. ahhh~" desahan Luhan semakin membuat Xiumin bersemangat dan terus mengerayangi tubuh tak berdaya yang ada dibawahnya. Tangannya terus turun dan membelai perut rata milik Luhan dan saat tangannya menemukan benda yang ia cari, namja itu menyeringai nakal.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, hem?" Tanya Xiumin sementara tangannya terus meremas junior Luhan dan sedikit mengocoknya.

"Mmmh.. mmhh hh~"

"Aku yakin kamu menyukainya, _darling_.."

Kali ini Xiumin tidak hanya menggunakan tangannya saja, junior Luhan sudah mulai ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya dan memainkan _twisball _Luhan sambil sesekali meremasnya.

"Arrhhhh NO!" Luhan tidak lagi mendesah, tetapi berteriak. Ia sama sekali tidak nikmatinya, ia hanya ingin Sehun yang memasuki tubuhnya, satu satunya yang ia harapkan akan menumpahkan _sperm _di _hole nya. _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terpaksa mau melakukan ini jika tidak ingin Xiumin membocorkan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Rasanya seluruh tubuh Luhan lemas dan tidak berdaya, apalagi saat Xiumin menelepon temannya, Kris dan mereka menikmati tubuh Luhan bersama – sama sepanjang malam. Mengerayangi tubuh mungilnya dan seenaknya meninggalkan jejak mereka disekujur tubuhnya. Luhan menangis, ini tidak termasuk dalam perjanjian. Tapi lagi – lagi demi Sehun yang ia cintai, ia tidak bisa memberontak. Lagipula bukankah ini terakhir kalinya seperti kata polisi tadi?

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Luhan merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu lagi melakukan hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu. Ia kembali dari kampus dengan berwajah ceria. Dengan langkah cepat, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu membuka lemari pakaiannya. Luhan bukan hendak mengganti baju, tapi ia membuka lantai lemarinya dan ia pun tersenyum saat melihat tangga yang akan menghubungkannya dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia sudah meletakkan banyak pewangi di dalamnya. Pasti tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menduga ada tangga tersembunyi di dalam lemari.

Luhan menyusuri tangga yang berbentuk melingkar tersebut dengan langkah pelan. Semakin kebawah kegelapan semakin mengerubunginya. Tapi hanya sebentar karena ia segera menghidupkan sakelar lampu. Ruangan bawah itu hampir sepenuhnya kosong. Tidak ada perabotan seperti lemari, televisi dan berbagai benda lainnya. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah yang mantap dan senyuman manis menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Wajah cerianya begitu kontras dengan ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Ruangan yang begitu suram seperti tidak ditinggali.

Ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang bukanlah ruang bawah tanah, melainkan apartemen biasa yang ada tepat dibawah kamar yang ia tempati diatas. Xiumin, yang menjadi pemilik gedung apartemen ini memberikannya fasilitas yang ia butuhkan dengan imbalan yang tidak tanggung – tanggung. Luhan harus memberikan tubuhnya pada namja itu. hatinya menolak dengan keras. Tapi lagi – lagi demi alasan yang mungkin tidak masuk akal bagi sebagian orang, ia mau saja melakukannya. Walau ia hanya ingin tubuhnya disentuh oleh orang itu, ia tetap bertahan.

Ditengah ruangan besar itu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur ukuran besar yang beralaskan kain berwarna ungu muda. Warna kesukaan orang itu. Kalau dilihat sekilas, sepertinya tempat tidur itu kosong. Namun setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, bisa dilihat kalau ada seseorang diatasnya. Seseorang dengan tubuh yang teramat kurus hingga mungkin saja tulang rusuknya menonjol keluar. Hanya kepalanya yang menyembul keluar karena seluruh tubuh hingga lehernya ditutupi selimut tebal. Ia menoleh dan berusaha untuk tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Luhan.

Luhan juga tersenyum, tapi bukan senyuman paksa seperti orang itu, melainkan senyuman kemenangan yang lumayan menakutkan. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Matanya berbinar jenaka dan selalu berhasil mengelabui orang diluar sana. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping orang itu.

Perlahan, bibir warna cherry miliknya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah nama. Memanggil nama orang itu dengan sedikit sensual karena ia berkunjung kemari hanya kalau ia menginginkan sentuhan tangan dingin namja itu. Walau ia tahu dengan jelas orang itu tidak mencintainya, tapi hanya sentuhannya saja yang mampu menguatkan jiwa dan raga Luhan. Ia membutuhkannya. Menginginkannya seperti mau gila. Namja itu juga mengerti kenapa Luhan mendatanginya.

"Hi Sehunnie."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lagi – lagi aku berhasil mengelabui si Jongin mu itu. Dia tidak sepintar perkiraannya. Buktinya kamu tetap mendekam disini walau ia berkali – kali menggeledah tempat tinggalku. Tidakkah menurutmu ini menyenangkan? Kau terkurung disini dan kita selalu bercinta, tapi Jongin malah selalu mengharapkan kemunculanmu dan tidak mengetahuinya. Walau sudah tahu aku seperti ini, apakah perasaanmu masih tetap tidak berubah pada Jongin?" Luhan bertanya dengan senyuman manisnya meski ada penekanan disetiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

Lagi – lagi Sehun hanya terdiam dan tersenyum, sedikit.

"Kenapa diam saja adikku? Apa kamu masih mencintainya?"

Sehun mengangguk perlahan dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat amarah Luhan naik hingga ubun – ubun. Ia kesal! Kenapa perasaan Sehun tetap terpaut pada namja murahan yang jelek itu?

"Sehun! Akulah yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Bukan si Jongin keparat itu! Ia hanya memanfaatkanmu! Aku yang selama ini selalu menyayangimu dan menjagamu. Kenapa tidak sedikitpun kamu membalas perasaanku? Appa dan omma sudah tiada, jadi tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi hubungan ini! AKU MENCINTAIMU OH SEHUN! BISAKAH KAU MEMBALAS PERASAAN INI?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan lemah. Ia sudah cukup menderita karena dengan bodohnya diam saja saat Luhan mengurungnya disini dengan tangan yang diborgol, dan untungnya borgolnya dihibingkan rantai ia bisa bergerak sedikit leluasa. Makanan yang diantarkan Luhan hanya sedikit ia makan. Sebenarnya ia sudah siap untuk mati, sudah terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang menumpuk didadanya. Namun karena ia masih ingin melihat wajah orang yang ia cintai ia bertahan. Dengan segala penderitaan yang ia alami.

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUUUUUUUUUNNNN!" Luhan berteriak karena ia benar – benar kesal. Sehun mengabaikannya. Dadanya sakit karena sedih. Kepalanya pening karena ia menahan amarah yang luar bisa. Setelah ia sangat sering bercinta dengan Sehun, tidak sedikitpun adiknya membalas perasaannya? Ia bahkan sudah menyekapnya agar adiknya itu hanya memandangnya saja. Namun cintanya tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan? Ini…menyakitkan!

Karena kesal, Luhan langsung menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun dengan kasar. Ia juga menampar pipi Sehun. Tapi ia melakukan semuanya dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya. Ia terlalu mencintai Sehun hingga ia tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar ia bahagia dengan adiknya tanpa ada yang menghalangi. Namun penolakan yang tetap ia terima membuatnya tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Ia langsung menanggalkan pakaian Sehun hingga namja itu _naked total._

Luhan menampilkan _smirk_nya setelah menghapus air mata yang ia benci itu. dengan gerakan perlahan ia menaiki tempat tidur Sehun. Sehun yang sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya pasrah saja. Ia… terlalu lemah untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini. Perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar pada hyung kandungnya sendiri, Luhan.

***.*.*.*.***

***.*.***

**.**

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di FF ini aku menistakan Luhan. Dan akan selalu begitu. XD

Kalo responnya bagus, Kiela bakal memposting lanjutannya dengan semangat.

.

.

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**All I Need**

Author : K. Yue

Genre : (?)

Cast : Luhan, Sehun, EXO members.

Rating : M

Chapter : 2/2

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, kecuali Luhan, ia milikku. :P. Cerita ini benar – benar murni dari otak saya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh makhluk planet EXO. Allien yang berubah jadi serigala haus darah. Mereka inspirasiku. **NO PLAGIAT! **Thanks.

.

.

**Summary : **Cinta tidak harus memiliki. _SHIT!_ Kalimat macam apa itu? Sekali aku mencintainya, maka ia harus menjadi milikku!

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Ah..ah..Sehuniieeeh~" Luhan mendesah saat ia merasakan bagian tubuh Sehun memasuki tubunya. Ia berhenti sebentar, lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Luhan melakukan gerakan _in out _sendiri karena Sehun hanya menggerakkan sedikit pinggangnya. Posisinya Sehun tiduran dan Luhan duduk diatas junior Sehun.

Desahan – desahan kenikmatan terus mengalir dari bibir mungil Luhan. Sehun bisa merasakan betapa sexy nya Luhan saat ini. Luhan yang sedang memlintir _nipple _nya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya, Luhan yang sedang mengocok adik kecilnya, Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya, _hole _Luhan yang sedang menjepit juniornya, keringat Luhan yan mengucur deras dan … entahlah. Semuanya terlalu mempesona. Tanpa bisa lagi ia tahan, Sehun langsung membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Luhan yang berada dibawah. Meski tangannya masih terikat borgol, ia bisa menguasai permainan mereka.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik Luhan dan mengeksplor semua yang ada didalam. Pertarungan lidah tidak bisa lagi mereka hindarkan. Sementara Sehun masih terus menusuk Luhan dibawah sana.

"MMhhh…_deeper.. _Se..Huun.."

Sehun semakin menusuknya dan mencari _sweet spot _Luhan. Saat ia menemukannya, tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat.

"Ah.. disana, Sehunniiee.. ah.. ah.."

Tangan Sehun tidak tinggal diam, ia terus memainkan kedua _nipple _Luhan bergantian, dan lidahnya asyik menjalar dileher Luhan. Entah kenapa ia tidak pernah bosan dengan tubuh ini. Dengan kulit yang sama yang selalu ia sentuh, dengan aroma tubuh yang sama yang selalu ia hirup. Ia tahu ini salah, sangat salah. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menolak jika Luhan terus menggodanya dan memintanya untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam cinta yang tidak terucap dengan kata – kata.

Selang beberapa saat Luhan merasa kalau sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, "Ukh.. aku.. ah…" Luhan mendesah saat ia menumpahkan sperm nya diperutnya dan dada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil cairan itu dan menjilati jarinya tepat didepan wajah Luhan dengan sexy. Luhan yang tergoda menarik kepala Sehun dan mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas. Ia bisa merasakan cairannya sendiri yang ditransfer oleh mulut Sehun. Lidah Sehun yang menari dalam mulutnya membuatnya lupa akan semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

Karena Sehun masih belum, ia terus saja menusuk Luhan dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh namja itu. tidak berapa saat kemudian ia pun mencapai klimaks, Sehun mendesah pelan dan tubuhnya terkulai di atas tubuh mungil Luhan. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Ia begitu menikmati kehangatan Sehun yang mengaliri tubuhnya.

Luhan pun mendorong tubuh Sehun dan membaringkan adiknya itu disampingnya. Ia mengelus pipi Sehun dengan penuh sayang. Ia sama sekali tidak tega jika Sehun harus menghabiskan harinya diruangan tertutup ini. Namun jika ia membiarkan Sehun keluar, maka itu berarti ia akan kehilangan Sehun dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Sehuniie…"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Kamu… kesal padaku?"

Sehun mengangguk dan itu membuat Luhan kembali marah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus kesal eoh? Bukankah aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu tetap hidup? Kenapa kamu tidak menerimaku saja jadi kekasihmu eoh?"

"Hyung, aku menyayangimu."

Luhan berdecak sebal. "Tidak bisakah rasa sayang itu menjadi cinta?"

"Bisa. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sebagai hyungku."

"AARRGGHHHH!" Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai lalu mengenakannya dengan terburu – buru. Ia harus cepat keluar dari sini sebelum kehilangan kendali tubuhnya dan malah menyiksa Sehun kembali.

Bagaimanapun besarnya rasa benci yang ia miliki karena Sehun terus menolaknya, tapi rasa cinta yang ia miliki malah jauh lebih besar. Rasa cinta yang sama sekali tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan untaian kata dan kalimat, seindah apapun itu. Sekalipun para pujangga, mereka tidak akan bisa merangkai rasa cinta yang ia miliki. Rasa cinta yang menyesakkan seolah mengambil semua oksigen saat mengetahui jika ternyata cintanya tak terbalas. Hanya cinta sepihak yang tidak akan pernah berbahagia sekalipun di akhir cerita. Belum lagi orang yang ia cintai itu adalah orang yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai. Cinta terlarang. Cinta sesama saudara sedarah. Tidak bisakah ia mengulang waktu agar ia tidak usah lahir dari rahim yang sama dengan Sehun?

Meski ia sudah bertindak sampai sejauh ini, menyembunyikan atau lebih tepatnya mengurung Sehun, melenyapkan orang – orang yang melarang hubungan mereka, merelakan dirinya disentuh oleh namja lain agar ia bisa dengan Sehun, tapi kenapa kata cinta yang selalu ia harapkan disetiap hembusan nafasnya tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Sehun? Ia akan bisa bertahan seribu tahun lagi, sepuluh ribu tahun lagi sekalipun ucapan cinta dari bibir manis Sehun hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, tapi bukan cinta kepada _hyung_. Ia ingin cinta kepada kekasih, cinta yang membolehkan untuk saling menyentuh sebagai ungkapan luapan perasaan. Cinta yang abadi seperti yang banyak tertulis dalam puisi – puisi indah dan dalam kisah yang mengharukan dan berakhir bahagia.

"Hiks,…."

Luhan terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai. Apalagi gunanya ia hidup jika Sehun tetap menolaknya. Ia sudah berkali – kali hampir bunuh diri. Namun sesuatu yang ada jauh didasar hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. harapan akan ungkapan cinta Sehun akan kembali menyelamatkannya dari kematian yang sia – sia. Tapi jika tetap seperti ini…. Ia tetaplah manusia biasa yang memiliki batasan kekuatan.

"Hyung… kamu baik – baik saja?"

Tanpa ia sadari Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Namja itu hanya mengenakan celana pendek kotak – kotak berwarna merah _maroon. _Ini yang Luhan benci, tatapan khawatir yang memuakkan! Kenapa juga Sehun harus tetap berbaik hati padanya padahal ia sudah menyiksa adiknya itu. Apa ia terlihat menyedihkan?

"Lepaskan!" Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun yang berusaha untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun namja itu tetap memegang lengannya. Karena kesal, Luhan pun kembali menampar pipi Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia tersungkur dilantai.

"Kenapa kamu bandel, eoh? Bukankah aku sudah bilang lepaskan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Jujur saja, untuk bernafas pun rasanya sangat sulit jika sudah terkurung ditempat seperti ini untuk waktu yang lama, apalagi jika yang melakukan ini adalah orang yang kamu cintai. Benar, ia mencintai Luhan. Sangat. Bahkan mungkin rasa cinta yang ia miliki jauh lebih besar daripada yang dimiliki oleh Luhan untuknya. Ia tahu semua tentang Luhan, tentang _hyung _nya yang menyebabkan kecelakaan orang tuanya hingga mereka meninggal, tentang _hyung _nya yang mengabaikan semua asset keluarga mereka, juga tentang Luhan yang selalu ingin melenyapkan Jongin. Tapi sejahat apapun Luhan, perasaannya sama sekali tidak bisa hilang. Malah semakin hari ia semakin tidak bisa lepas dari namja yang lebih pendek itu. Tapi meski ia lebih muda, pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa. Ia tahu dengan sangat jelas kalau hubungan cinta antar saudara terlebih sesama jenis tidak dibenarkan oleh kaum manapun, oleh kepercayaan apapun.

Karena itu dengan keyakinan yang miliki dalam hatinya dan dengan dukungan sahabat terbaiknya, Jongin, mereka mulai menyusun rencana. Ia berpura – pura untuk mencintai Jongin. Melakukan adegan _kissing _bohongan didepan Luhan. Jalan berdua dengan Jongin dihari minggu agar merea tetap terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih yang begitu saling mencintai. Ia tahu setiap ia keluar Luhan selalu membuntutinya seperti seorang penguntit. Bahkan Luhan sampai rela masuk rumah hantu sendirian padahal dulunya ia selalu menolak mentah – mentah untuk memasuki ruangan menyeramkan itu. Tapi demi Sehun, ia rela masuk sendirian. Saat keluar, Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang menunduk dan duduk didepan pintu keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan lutut gemetaran karena ketakutan. Ia sudah hampir berlari dan memeluk _hyung_nya itu. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin, namja berkulit _tan _itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan, Sehun. Kalau kau lakukan itu, ia akan semakin mencintaimu dan kamu juga akan sulit melepaskannya. Bukankah kamu tidak ingin gagal dan sudah berusaha sejauh ini?"

Langkah Sehun pun terhenti. Hatinya membenarkan kata – kata Jongin. Tangannya ia genggam erat untuk menahan perasaannya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati ia pun berbalik dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan yang begitu mengharapkan kehadirannya.

"Jangan melamun, bodoh! Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Jongin keparat itu?" lagi – lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun. Luhan sudah hampir mengambil potongan kayu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memukul Sehun jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"Diam ditempat atau kau akan mati, Luhan!"

Deg. Jantung Luhan terasa hampir meloncat keluar. Tangan dan lututnya gemetaran. Suara ini….. Jongin!

Luhan bisa melihat Jongin yang memandanginya dengan aura pembunuh dan bersiap untuk melenyapkannya dari dunia ini dalam hitungan detik. Namja itu menodongkan sebuah pistol kearahnya. Namun Luhan sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Menghadapi seorang Jongin bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya.

Jongin masih memandangi Luhan yang terlihat menyebalkan. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia menyadari kalau orang yang selama ini ia cari berdiri didekat Luhan dengan penampilan yang menyedihkan. Kulit pucat seperti mayat, _kissmark_ dimana – mana, rambut acak – acakan dan.. tangannya dirantai? Oh tuhan! Kemarahan Jongin memuncak seketika. Tanpa bisa ia tahan tangannya bergerak sendirinya dan menembak Luhan. Namun sayang, gerakannya kurang cepat hingga Sehun masih sempat untuk melindungi tubuh Luhan.

"SEHUN!" Luhan dan Kai berteriak bersamaan. Tubuh Sehun menimpa tubuh Luhan hingga terhuyung. Darah mengalir dari punggungnya yang terkena tembakan Jongin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Keparat!" Luhan memaki Jongin yang pandangannya mulai kosong. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia.. menembak Sehun! Tidak, tadinya ia hendak melenyapkan Luhan hingga ia diam – diam membeli sebuah pistol dari salah satu kenalannya yang ternyata komplotan mafia. Sehun yang terlalu bodoh dan mau melindungi Luhan.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sadar Sehun!" Luhan berteriak dan menepuk – nepuk pipi Sehun. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras, ia masih belum siap untuk bernafas sendirian di dunia ini jika Sehun meninggalkannya.

Teriakan Luhan menyadarkan Jongin dan ia pun menunduk disamping Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun pada Luhan, yang ada didalam pikirannya hanyalah sahabatnya, Sehun.

"Menjauh, Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun haaahh! Bukankah kamu adalah orang yang dicintainya? Kenapa kamu lakukan ini? jawab akuuu Jonginn!"

"H. …."

Luhan tersentak. Sehun … masih hidup?

"Kamu.. baik – baik saja? Bertahanlah, aku akan mamanggil ambulan!"

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang hendak pergi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kalau hidupnya memang akan segera berakhir. Punggungnya terasa panas karena peluru itu masih bersarang disana.

"Jangan banyak tingkah! Apa gunanya aku hidup kalau kamu mati? Tunggulah disini."

"Hyu.. nggg…"

"Sehuuuuuuuun!" Luhan berteriak kesal. kenapa Sehun masih saja menahannya.

"Ja..ngan.. pergi.. hyu..ng…"

Luhan terdiam seketika. Seumur – umur, ini pertama kalinya Sehun menahan kepergiannya dan menggenggam tangannya dan berusaha untuk menautkan jari mereka berdua. Apalagi memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan dan senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya. Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Ia pikir senyumannya se-manis itu? Sudah terluka masih saja tersenyum? Arrgghhh bodoh bodoh bodoh bodoooooh!

"Kamu.. kena..pa?" Tanya Luhan terbata. Sungguh, saat ini ia begitu takut kehilangan Sehun, belahan jiwanya, oksigennya, hidupnya, dan penopang hidupnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah berusaha untuk meraih tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya seerat yang ia bisa mengingat tenaganya yang sudah hampir habis. Jongin memandangi keduanya dalam diam. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sa rang hae…"

DEG! Luhan terkejut dan hampir tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Sehun baru saja mengungkapkan kata 'saranghae'? Kata yang memiliki makna kuat, kata yang mengartikan kalau ia mencintaimu seumur hidupnya dan ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya denganmu?

"Apa yang baru saja kamu.. katakan?" Luhan terduduk dan ia membalas genggaman Sehun. Lagi – lagi ia menangis. Kenapa Sehun yang sedang sekarat malah mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Kamu jangan mengerjaiku. Ini tidak lucu! Kamu sengaja mengatakan hal seperti itu agar aku tidak pergi memanggil ambulan? Benarkan? Katakan yang sejujurnya!? Kalau kamu memang ingin mati, katakan saja! Tidak usah berbelit – belit."

Sehun menggeleng." Tidak.. ini sungguhan. Sa.. rang..hae, hyu..ng"

"Bohong!"

"Jangan meneriakinya bodoh!" bentak Jongin. Ia mulai mendekati Sehun dan mengangkat kepala namja itu kepangkuannya.

"Jangan menyentuhnya Jongin! Pergi!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kepala Sehun yang dipangkuannya terbentur kelantai.

"Sehun!"

Orang yang ia panggil sebagai _hyung _itu kembali memangku kepalanya dan ia bisa merasakan air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya, bukan miliknya, tapi air mata _hyung_nya. Ini yang ia benci. Bahkan disaat – saat terakhirpun ia harus melihat air mata itu? Air mata yang selalu ingin ia enyahkan dari dunia ini. Kalau perlu, ia ingin saluran air mata _hyung _nya itu rusak saja. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, untuk menghapusnya saja tenaga yang ia miliki sudah tidak sanggup.

"Luhan keparat! Beraninya…" Kai sudah hampir memukul Luhan kalau ia tidak mendengar suara Sehun menghalanginya.

"Jong . .in.. t-to .. long…"

"Apanya yang tolong haaahh?"

"Ja.. ngannn.. marahi.. Lu..hann,, hyung,,, ku yang maa.. nis…"

"Manis apanya? Diam dan jangan bergerak! Aku akan memanggil ambulan." Jongin langsung berlari menuju tangga tempat ia muncul tadi.

Sedangkan Luhan sedang menatap Sehun yang terbaring dengan pandangan melongo. Matanya membulat dan pipinya merona merah. Walau hatinya berkata kalau sekarang bukanlah saatnya untuk tersipu – sipu, tapi rasa bahagianya tidak bisa ia hindari. Sehun baru saja menyebutnya manis?

Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum walau rasa sakit sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak menyaksikan pemandangan seindah ini, Luhan tersipu tepat di depannya. Perlahan, ia pun meraih pipi Luhan dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kamu,,, sa..ngat maa..nis,, hyung.."

Sejenak Luhan tersadar. Ia kembali menangis. "Kenapa.. kenapa baru sekarang lagi kamu menyebutku manis? Aku tidak pernah lai mendengarnya sejak kamu mengetahui kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Saa rang .. hae,,, _hyung.."_

"Hiks, jangan bercanda, bodooooh!"

"Ini serius….. aku.. tidak.. pacaran de.. ngan.. kai.."

"BOHONG! Bukankah kalian pernah berciuman. Pergi kencan. Kai juga sering menginap dikamarmu dan kalian tidur bersama! Bahkan disaat terakhir pun kamu ingin membohongiku? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Jangan menghiburku, Sehun. Jangan pernah menghiburku dengan kata – kata cintamu itu."

Sehun menggeleng dengan lemah. Rasanya tenaganya sudah hampir habis. Belum lagi darahnya yang semakin mengalir deras. Ia sudah menggunakan sisa tenaga terakhirnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cinta yang sudah terlalu lama ia simpan pada hyungnya. Tapi kenapa Luhan malah tidak percaya? Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan percaya padanya? Ah, bukankah ia yang sok kuat dan mengabaikan Luhan? Ia tahu sekarang. Sesakit inikah rasanya saat orang yang ia cintai tidak percaya padanya?

Sehun merasa kalau waktunya sudah dekat. Inilah saat – saat terakhir dalam hidupnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata itu, kata yang sudah begitu lama ia simpan dalam hati, kata yang begitu ingin didengarkan oleh Luhan, orang yang dikasihinya, kata yang menyampaikan segenap perasaanya. Tentang hatinya yang sudah tercuri sepenuhnya oleh namja yang tengah memangkunya dengan berurai air mata.

" .. hae.,Luhan." Bersamaan dengan itu, begitu kata – kata cinta itu keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis, Sehun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tapi sedikitpun ia tidak menyesal karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikannya.

.

.

.

"SHIT!" Kai memaki dan kembali keruang bawah sambil menggerutu. Dia sudah memanggil ambulan, tapi katanya masih butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit baru sampai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Sehun.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya ia saat melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak bernyawa dan terbaring dengan mata tertutup dipangkuan Luhan yang tengah menangis tanppa suara. Hanya air mata namja itu yang mengalir dengan deras. ia memandangi wajah Sehun dengan mulut yang menganga. Luhan terlihat masih hidup dengan jiwa yang sudah mati.

"Luhan bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan haahhh?! Kau membiarkan Sehun mati? Tidak bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar saja? Luhan bodoooh!" Kai menarik baju Luhan dan memukul wajahnya hingga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Karena belum puas, Kai meninju pipinya yang sebelah lagi. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak membalas dan hanya diam saja.

"Kenapa diam saaaa?! Cepat katakan sesuatu sebelum aku menghajarmu sampai mati, namja bodoh!"

Luhan memandang Kai dengan tatapan sayu. Ia ingat kata – kata Sehun dan dengan pelan ia berkata, "Kai.. benarkah.. benarkah kamu dan Sehun bukan sepasang kekasih? Kalian hanya .. teman?"

Kai terdiam. Darimana Luhan tahu?

"Jawab.. aku, Kai."

Kai menelan ludahnya. Apa rahasianya ketahuan? Mungkinkah Sehun yang mengatakannya selagi ia pergi tadi? Sehun bodoh! Tapi jujur saja, ia sangat kasihan pada Luhan saat ini. rasa bersalahnya semakin besar karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia lah yang telah membunuh Sehun dan membuat Luhan seperti ini. "Benar," Kai berkata sambil menutup matanya sebentar. "Aku bukan namjachingunya Sehun. Dia hanya sahabatku. Aku membantunya untuk menghilangkan perasaannya padamu. Sehun.. sangat mencintai hyung kandungnya sendiri."

Luhan bagai mendapat samparan petir yang menghantam tubuhnya. "Kamu.. tidak bohong, kan?"

Kai menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong. Sehun sangat bodoh dan sangat mencintaimu."

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir dan ia merangkak menuju tubuh Sehun yang terbaring kaku. Ia menampar – nampar pipi adiknya dan berusaha membangunkannya.

"Bangun Sehunnie.. cepat buka matamu.. hiks.. cepat bangun… katakan lagi kalau kamu mencintaiku… kumohon, Sehun. Kamu harus bangun dan dengarkan aku. Dengarkan kata – kata cintaku, Sehunnie. Nado saranghae. Jeongmal jeonmal saranghae. Dengarkan aku… hiks.. SEEEEEHUUUUUUUUUNNN…!" Luhan berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Kai berlutut didepannya sambil menangis. Ternyata ia lah membunuh sahabatnya sendiri, walau tanpa sengaja. Dan saat itu, saat mereka tengah tenelam dalam tangisan, orang – orang dari rumah sakit yang tadi ditelepon Kai sudah muncul diruangan itu dengan beberapa orang polisi.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.***

***.*.***

**.*.**

**.**

.

Saat tiba dikantor polisi, Kai langsung mengakui kalau ia lah yang telah membunuh Sehun, walau tadinya yang hendak ia lenyapkan adalah Luhan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menolak untuk dimasukkan kedalam penjara. Ia merasa kalau ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu karena membunuh sahabatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Luhan, namja itu sama sekali tidak bicara sejak kematian Sehun. Luhan diam saja saat polisi menanyainya macam – macam dan terlihat seperti orang idiot yang bisa saja menangis tiba – tiba tanpa sebab. Polisi yang menginterogasinya bahkan sampai angkat tangan dan menyerah. Mereka mencoba menanyainya dengan kekerasan, memukulnya dengan tidak terlalu keras. Namun hasilnya sama saja, Luhan tetap diam. Tak sedikitpun menggerakkan bibirnya.

Biarpun mereka memukulinya, Luhan tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sehun. Bukankah ia menganggap Sehun itu adalah oksigennya? Jadi saat Sehun mati, maka harusnya ia juga mati. Tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup didunia ini sendirian.

Luhan memandangi polisi yang mulai meninggalkannya sendirian diruangan gelap berwarna abu – abu tua yang dingin. Hanya ada beberapa kamera yang menemaninya dan sebuah meja besar yang berada tepat di depan tempat duduknya. Ia bisa merasakan darah yang ada di bibirnya tapi tidak ada rasa sakit. Rasanya ia adalah orang paling bodoh didunia karena tidak menyadari kalau Sehun mencintainya. Sehun jauh lebih dewasa darinya karena namja itu berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya. Sedangkan Luhan, apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? hanya memansakan kehendaknya agar ia bersama dengan Sehun dan melakukan hal – hal yang buruk. Ia adalah hyung yang jahat. Hyung yang tidak berguna. Pandangan Luhan terasa semakin kabur, bukan hanya karena air matanya yang kembali mengalir. Tapi karena ia telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Luhan menggigit lidahnya dan tidak butuh waktu lama ia tidak bisa melihat apa – apa lagi dan semuanya gelap. Ia berharap, didunia yang berikutnya, atau saat terlahir kembali, ia dan Sehun kembali bersama dengan saling mencintai.

***.*.***

**.*.**

**.**

**.**

Angin bertiup dengan lembut dikaki bukit yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari kota Seoul. Rumput – rumput bergoyang dan dedaunan berdesir halus. Seorang namja yang rambutnya dicat berwarna ungu menutup matanya sebentar dan membiarkan angin membelai rambutnya. Ia berjongkok didepan sebuah makam. Sebuket mawar kuning ia letakkan diatas makam yang bertuliskan 'Oh Luhan'. Meski ia tahan, air matanya keluar juga. Namun cepat – cepat ia hapus. Luhan pasti tidak akan senang kalau ia terlalu banyak menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Baekhyun. Mereka pasti telah bersama."

Baekhyun mendongak melihat kearah orang yang baru bicara padanya. "Ne. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menangis, Chanyeol. Hanya air mataku yang keluar sendiri tanpa bisa aku tahan setiap kali kita kemari. Aku selalu merasa kalau Luhan terlalu banyak menderita selama hidupnya. Dia memendamnya sendirian. Bahkan aku yang sudah jadi sahabatnya sejak kecil tidak mengetahui apa – apa. Kenapa dia begitu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan merangkul bahu namja itu. "Dia orang yang baik. Dia pasti tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Tapi tenanglah, Baekhyun. Mereka pasti telah bersama, kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar millik Chanyeol. "Benar. Sekarang saja mereka telah bersama, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan pandangan mereka terpaut pada objek yang sama. Makam Luhan yang berdampingan dengan makam Sehun terlihat seperti mereka yang tengah berjalan sambil berandengan tangan dan menikmati semilir angin dimusim gugur.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

***.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

Arrghh.. ini FF apa? *mengacakrambut

Aku hanya berharap semoga readersku tercintah tidak kecewa.

Yue ni hampir gila liat Baekhyun dan Chen nyanyi di Immortal Song 2. Beneran. Keren. Sangat. Speechless.

.

**Mind To RnR?**


End file.
